Mischievous
by Phylindan
Summary: Panas matahari hari ini begitu menyengat di Ikebukuro. Izaya yang terus menggoda Shizuo malah membuatnya makin kepanasan./oneshot/shizaya/for Fujoshi Independence Days!/


**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

Rated : T

Warning : Shizaya, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>"Shizuo, terpeleset sedikit kau akan masuk ke lubang cinta~"<p>

Kata-kata Shinra pagi tadi membuat Shizuo menggerutu tak karuan sampai siang ini. Dia menyesal-ralat sangat menyesal telah berbicara dengan Shinra sepagi itu. Karena pasti sepanjang hari ini dia tak akan tenang. Terus membrutal. Ditambah siang ini matahari tampak mengejeknya dengan sengatan sinarnya yang sangat panas.

"Apa maksudnya lubang cinta? Shinra bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Shizuo menggerutu dalam gumamannya sampai tak sadar bahwa di sebelahnya seseorang yang sangat di bencinya separuh nafas terus mendengarkan gerutuannya sedari tadi dengan seringai yang terus menggantung di bibirnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihara Izaya.

"Kurasa Shinra terlambat mengatakannya padamu. Karena Shizu-chan sudah terlanjur cinta padaku~"

Setelah mengatakan kata-katanya Izaya cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mundur. Ia tahu akan berbahaya sekaligus menyenangkan baginya jika Shizuo sedang _bad mood_ didekati olehnya.

"Huh, sebuah kesialan mengatakan hal sial begitu padamu, Izaya!" suara serak Shizuo mulai menggema di jalanan Ikebukuro. Ia mulai menggapai benda-benda tak lazim untuk di terbangkannya ke arah Izaya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Shizuo baru tersadar kembali. Ini memang jalanan Ikebukuro. Namun yang berbeda adalah ini di taman.

"Nee, Shizu-chan~ kau melamunkanku ya~?" Izaya kembali menggoda Shizuo agar pemuda itu jengkel padanya.

Tetapi Shizuo kemudian tak menanggapinya. Pikirannya tentang kata-kata Shinra dan kutu sialan yang ada di hadapannya berusaha ia redamkan. Panas matahari kali ini benar-benar melelehkan kekuatannya untuk menghajar sang kutu. Shizuo lalu meninggalkan Izaya yang masih menyeringai kebingungan ke bangku taman di bawah pohon besar rindang yang dilihatnya. Ia berniat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terbakar sinar matahari sejenak.

Tak peduli dengan Izaya yang masih berdiri kebingungan.

Setelah Shizuo duduk pada posisi yang nyaman. Ia merogoh saku seragam _vest_-nya dan mengambil sebatang _cancer stick_ untuk dihisapnya.

Izaya yang kebingungan dan merasa garing pun akhirnya menghampiri Shizuo dan duduk di bangku taman sebelah kiri Shizuo, namun dengan jarak sedikit berjauhan.

"Nee, Shizu-chan kepanasan oleh sinar matahari ya~?" Izaya mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Shizuo kembali. Tetapi Shizuo mengabaikannya dan nyaman dengan hisapan _cancer stick-_nya.

"Apa karena Shizu-chan kehausan~?"

"..."

"Shizu-chan pasti takut merusak taman yang indah ini~"

"..."

"Atau Shizu-chan takut kulitnya menghitam~?"

"..."

"Shizu-chan seperti anak perempuan-"

Shizuo dengan cepat menghampiri Izaya yang duduk sedikit jauh darinya dan menarik rambut hitam Izaya ke belakang sandaran bangku taman yang mereka duduki. Izaya terkejut sekaligus kesakitan karena ia tak bisa memprediksikan untuk menghindari serangan dari Shizuo.

"Berhentilah berbicara atau.." Shizuo merasakan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Panas matahari kali ini benar-benar telah membakar tenaganya untuk menghajar Izaya dengan kekuatannya dan sedikit membuatnya gila.

"Atau apa Shizu-cha-ah!" ketika Izaya mulai berbicara kembali, Shizuo mempererat cengkeramannya pada rambut Izaya dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Kali ini Shizuo yang menyeringai. Tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Izaya agar tidak berontak. Izaya terkejut atas perlakuan Shizuo, ia kembali tak bisa menebak apa yang akan si Pirang lakukan.

Shizuo menghisap _cancer stick_-nya sebelum ia buang ke rumput-kali ini bukan ke wajah Izaya dan meniupkannya ke wajah Izaya. membuat Izaya menutup kedua mata rubinya dan menahan nafas.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara,"

Shizuo menatap bibir Izaya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Atau aku akan menghisapmu." tanpa ba bi bu lagi Shizuo lalu mencium bibir Izaya dengan kasar. Keringat masih terus saja mengalir di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Izaya masih terkejut karena Shizuo menciumnya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan Izaya membalas juga serangan Shizuo padanya.

Merasakan nafasnya mulai berkurang dan Izaya mulai mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya, Shizuo menyeringai kemudian melepaskannya. Membuat Izaya cemberut dengan rona merah di pipinya. Keduanya lalu menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka setelah kejadian tersebut.

Shizuo kemudian menyeringai pada Izaya. "Matahari brengsek."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Kadota terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil foto yang baru diambilnya lewat ponsel beberapa saat lalu di taman. ia lalu melampirkan foto tersebut pada lembar email dan mengirimkannya pada erika dengan subjek: happy fujoshi independence day! :

* * *

><p><strong>review<strong> please? :3


End file.
